tcosfandomcom-20200213-history
Dreadhammer Dwarfs
The patient Dreadhammer dwarves, enduring like the stone they surround themselves with is the strongest and largest clan of dwarves still surviving in the world of Aggal. Unlike their cousins the Frostfoe clan, Grimaxe clan and the Highrock Clans, the Dreadhammers are quite attuned to the surface world and its many dangers and races. They are very patient dwarves and seem to have lost that great stubbornness that excels in most Dwarf personalities. They are compromising and understanding, masters of trade, and all Dwarven arts. They are also a quiet people. They move about with little talk between one another, and seem to have a deep understanding of everyone around them. Situated in Dreadstone Hold to the east of the Grimaxe Clan territory the Dreadhammers eke out an existence of harmony with the world and races of the world. They rarely if ever engage in warfare, and have since called off their armies from assaulting the strongholds of Wrot, Urk, Shrilkul, and Troll alike. They have even begun to trade with the Wrot but still have skepticism with the Urks, Shrilkul and Trolls who have proved backstabbers in times past. For their understanding and exceptional trade skills the Dreadhammer vaults are said to hold untold riches to rival that of the Human nation of Ordain. Dwarven caravans full of goods produced from the halls of Dreadhammer are said to be on the roads from the North Flow Mountains to the dense jungles far to the south of the continent. They have entered in a steadfast alliance with the nation of Ordain and have cooled over the hostilities of all Dwarven clans that were once their enemies. The Hammerguard The elites of Dreadhammer society, the Hammerguards are steadfast, vigilant defenders of their beloved homeland. They are trained to be experts in defense and battle, trained to use two one handed maces or one two handed mace, the symbol of their clan. At the age of 50 (very young in dwarf standards) they must take a vow if silence for one hundred years, and an oath of utter fealty to the cause of defense of all who cannot defend themselves. During their training they are drilled, and put into endless long marches, thrown into many battles, and must never once disobey the order of a superior. For this they are the military elites of the Dreadhammer army, and are considered high class nobles in politics. For this they are the bodyguards of the king of the Dreadhammer clan, and are the first to the battlefield should harm come towards their homeland. Personally they are taught to need nothing of material value, and often live without the comforts of material wealth. They often have little more in their home above the stone of their walls and floor and a few minor conveniences. Their armor and weapons are their most valued possessions that they own, but will live without should the need arise. What money they do receive is usually given away to someone who needs it, or given to the Dreadhammer treasury were it is used to better their people.